when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Werner Werman's Curse
"Werner Werman's curse! That's it. If we can put down Werner Werman without any bloodshed and/or major injuries, then we could research the horrific curse that he had since before the USRAC War began while the Demonic War thankfully ended. That's what you get when you try to remove this gloomy mind and bring all of his memories back." --Su Ji-Hoon, Werman's Memories In the post-Demonic War and before the USRAC War, [[Werner Werman|'Werner Werman']]'s Curse is the great curse of Werner Werman that it would be caused Cuphead and all of his friends being framed in the Grey Men's Plan W When the Grey Men and the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria with the Global Liberation Union using this plan to curse Werner Werman and frame Cuphead in his celebration by using fake voices (copied voices from Cuphead and all of his friends) for mock and insult, Werner Werman have his curse : thinking everyone of Inkwell Isle who mocked and insulted him in Celebration of Cuphead that caused him have darker mind, became very hostile and hatred to them and don't care about them, especially Cuphead and all of his friends or Rubyism since the Demonic War. It would be first researched by Ms. Chalice that she even knew about prophecy in during the USRAC War. This happen caused Cuphead and all of his friends became afraid of morale with made Werner Werman's Anschluss on Inkwell Isle after he have his new allies from Inkwell Isle,Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers As have his true form in Werman Wallop Challenge, he have his darkness voice to kill Cuphead and all of his friends for his conquest. After The Journey Home song affected in Inkwell Isle, it has been broken that Werner Werman in true form would be cured and have his normal voice. Trivia * The curse in Grey Men's Plan W caused Werner Werman being affected, which are : ** Very hostile to Cuphead and all of his friends, resembles to Beast, Te Kā and Arthas the Lich King ** The treason and the darkness hostile to attack Cuphead and all of his friends since he helped them after rescued him in the Demonic War, resembles to Arthas the Lich King. * This curse caused Werner Werman lost his memories and became hostile to anyone who against him. * The Werner Werman's Curse can be broken after The Journey Home song affect that made him calm down and stop became hostile to Cuphead and all of his friends, resembles to Moana Waialiki restored Te Fiti's heart, Belle helped the Beast, when Gary Wilson Jr. did use his eyestalks to calm down the jellyfishes that ravaged SpongeBob's house when they wanted to listen to techno music so they can dance, as seen in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Jellyfish Jam," and/or when Derpy Hooves got a muffin after she damaged much of Ponyville while Mr. Cake was begging at her for doing that since she had a muffin withdrawl, as seen in a fan animation made by Alligator Tub Productions as part of the Epic Pony Time series, Epic Rage Time: The Incredible Derpy. *His darkness voice maybe happened and voiced by the other actors. Category:Objects Category:Curses Category:Object Affections